Andromeda - Early Days
by ThatCertainWolf
Summary: Seven days after being awaken from their stasis pods, Scott and Sarah Ryder are trying to adjust to their current lives aboard the Hyperion Ark. Set sometime before the story of Mass Effect Andromeda actually takes place (Officially Complete!).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my idea on what might happen sometime before the beginning of ME : Andromeda. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

xxxx

It was 6 o'clock, or should have been 6 o'clock in the morning on Earth. But aboard the Hyperion Ark, it always felt the same; monotony.

Scott rolled on his bed. Even though he, like everyone else, was awakened from the cryostasis pods by the Ark's VI some seven days ago, he found it hard to wake up on time. Not that it mattered, as the colonization program had yet to be initiated. Scott glanced to a bed next to his. His sister Sarah was already awake, most likely in front of the Andromeda galaxy hologram again.

With a sense of irritation, Scott swung his legs off the bed and threw in some dress before joining Sarah in the study room. He stared out of the room's windows for a minute, looking at the numerous walkways outside the room he was in. it was surprising to see the Turian crews walking around. Back then, only Asari crewmates would bother passing through this area, but with the Turians here, something must be off.

Sarah walked out of the study, her red hair was messy. It was obvious that she woke up way before Scott did.

"Hey, sis. I didn't know you stayed up all night." Scott's voice sounded hoarse. Sarah poured a glass of water for him as she joined her brother on the table. "Well, aside from news about a livable garden world, I barely found anything useful." Sarah said in apparent tiredness.

This gained Scott's attention. "What garden world?" "I don't know, brother. All that was said is that the planet is similar to Earth and Thessia... You know, the Asari's homeplanet." Sarah put her thumb on her forehead. Scott knew that Sarah is holding off a certain information, so he remained on his chair.

"And?" Scott pressed on. It's been five days since he heard any invigorating news. "Scans revealed that the planet is in 'spring' season, I forgot how they described it. But it seemed that the plane does have four seasons, like Earth. The survey team should have reported what they find by now." Sarah continued.

"What's wrong?"

"They..." Sarah couldn't find a good phrase to define what she dug up previously. Normally she would be excited to see what the Pathfinders had found during their observations and investigations, but this time... Something seemed to have fazed her.

"They detected some kind of ruin on the planet's surface. A massive ruin of some lost civilization, they said." Sarah finished her words in conspiring tone.

Scott leaned closer, "Ruins? Like those of Protheans back in the Milky Way?" Sarah nodded, glancing briefly at the door before continuing "The Directors are intrigued by this revelation. Come to think about it; if Protheans built the Mass Relays in Milky Way, what could this 'lost civilization' might be capable of? Intergalactic travel?".

Scott sighed, looking at the ceiling while being lost in his thoughts. Perhaps this is why the Turians were up and about so early. An immense ruined complex located on a garden planet... The Andromeda Initiative couldn't be just some 'exploration' fleet, could it? Well, the official source DID say plenty of things related to colony establishment, and creating travel routes between the two galaxies. Drack might want to share his views. But as smart as he is, Drack surely wouldn't care much about 'excavation' related stuff. Then it hit him.

Dad.

"Sis, any word from dad about this?" Scott immediately asked. To his surprise, Sarah shook her head.

"No. Sorry, Scott, but most of the details are classified. I wouldn't want to be caught snooping around in the Directors' databanks." Sarah explained with disappointment.

 _Of course_ , Scott thought to himself. His dad, Alec Ryder, is one of those Pathfinders. He could have tipped his children with some interesting news as he traveled. But maybe He was sworn into secrecy by the Directors. Maybe he knew something suspicious about this?

Sarah's voice brought him back to reality. "Commander Shepard. "Sarah said clearly.

"Who?" Scott asked her. She handed over a PDA showing a person named Lieutenant Commander Shepard, N7 graduate, Savior of the Citadel, and apparently the System Alliance's poster kid. Wasn't Shepard, whoever this person is, declared MIA several months after the legendary Battle of the Citadel?

Sarah gestured him to read further. From what it showed him, this Shepard gave warning to to the Citadel Council about something called 'Reapers', allegedly some immortal cybernetic lifeform that resided in Dark Space and wiped out the Protheans. The Council declared Shepard's warning as groundless fears and delusions manifested from his encounters with a Turian traitor named Saren and an artificial construct called Sovereign.

"So? What's the point?" Scott asked. Sarah didn't answer his question. "If they didn't put much faith in this guy, they could've stuff Shepard in with us and leave to Andromeda. No need to cause a fuss about this 'Reaper' crap." Again, Sarah gave a not-answering gesture.

Scott snorted at his sister's response. Putting down the PDA, Scott headed back into his bed, wishing that his dull life could be replaced by a life-thrilling adventure at least once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a brief continuation of the previous chapter. Reviews and ratings will be appreciated. Please remember that this platform does not own Mass Effect.**

 **xxxx**

At 1200 hours, the Ryder siblings finally decided to visit Deck 4 after lunch. Still no sign of their father whatsoever.

It seemed that the Turians were preparing land-based vehicles for exploration, most likely to explore the 'ruins', Scott thought. Asari and Salarian crews were walking around, checking the vehicles' preparation and sorting through necessary equipment to bring onto the planet's surface. Among them are Liam and Drack, Scott's future exploration comrades. Drack was occupied with a console before him, typing some stuff apparently.

"Good day, pals. I just heard news from the guys at Deck 1. Seems like the Directors demanded at least three teams to go to Gaea 12." Liam handed over a datapad. It's the same garden world Sarah showed to Scott this morning.

"Gaea 12?" Scott scoffed at the name, "I thought the Alliance once named a planet back in Milky Way 'Gaea' as well."

"Yeah, sure, I know you'd rather name it something else." Liam snorted. "What name do you want for it then? Lupo? Houdini? Jeanne? Sorry, just kidding." He laughed at the mention of a female crew that Scott used to stare at some four days ago.

Drack joined them, scrubbing his hands together despite having no dust. The land vehicle that he was working at looked different from the other ones. It looked sleeker, stronger, and probably designed to move faster compared to other 'battle-ready' tanks. Drack seemed proud of it, oddly. Scott couldn't hold his curiosity.

"Say, do you think it will be OUR tank? Like, a multi-purpose vehicle? I mean, sure it looks cool and all, but it also looks defenseless. Why there's no turret or cannon on it?"

"That's why we have those gun-mounted tanks, kiddo. For extra protection." Drack clarified his friend's wonder, "Who knows what we might see down there. It's good to know that we are not some spineless travelers out here."

"Do you have a name for that?" Sarah asked. This got Drack's attention.

"Uhh, no? I never actually care about naming any of these. The thing's got identification code, right? The higher-ups wouldn't care a bit 'bout names."

Everyone glanced at each other. "Okay. How about Nemo? You know, like Captain Nemo?"

"Crap."

"How about Sinbad? Or Voyager? Or perhaps Phoenix?"

"Still crap."

"Normandy?"

"Also crap. Anything else?"

"How about 'Nomad'? We're not exactly legendary explorers here. Heck, we don't have any 'home' in Andromeda yet." Scott suggested.

Liam and Sarah nodded. The name seemed fit, otherwise they would've blurted out more absurd names. The thought of homeless voyagers felt appropriate, given their current space-drifting situation. "Oh, alright. But if anyone ask about this, don't expect me to answer them." Drack finally admitted defeat, but still amused at the thought of giving a name to their rover. Seems like there's still some comedy in space, he mused.


	3. Chapter 3

**The following chapter might be the final one for my story, until further notice. Please note that this platform does not own Mass Effect, including ME Andromeda or any of its characters. Reviews and ratings will be very appreciated. Enjoy!**

 **SPOILER : I've added a reference to a popular TV show series. For entertainment purpose.**

 **xxxx**

Around three days had passed after the initial survey to the ruins. Preliminary excavations and investigation by the Pathfinders revealed a substantial amount of technology blueprints left behind by the 'Remnants', or so the Directors nicknamed them. These blueprints were sealed within massive storage vaults spanning hundreds of meters underground, protected by intricate safety measures and 'carnivorous' animals. 'Raptors', as Liam called them. While the creatures were not actually predators, they happened to display aggressive disposition, prompting an unavoidable gunfight between the 'Raptors' and the scout units.

Searching the ruins and the vaults turned out to be an inspiring and uplifting moment. Most of the colonists believed that a Prothean-like species once ruled the Andromeda, only to abruptly disappear. But as Liam noted, Protheans barely left anything but obscure literature, broken beacons, ruins of civilization, or anything useful at all. This 'Remnant' species left an absurdly huge pile of information, tech designs and even artistic decoration.

In the fourth day, the Ryder family gathered in their loft aboard the Hyperion. It was dinner time, perhaps one of the precious moments where family dinner didn't feel awkward. In fact, Alec stared at his children with a sense of proud. Sarah and Scott proved to be very helpful when it comes to navigating the vaults.

Well, not actually navigating, since the siblings went exploring a bit too far and returned to the basecamp after dark, worrying their father in the process. Their little adventure and observation proved useful regardless, as the excavation team didn't have to waste time and resources trying to map the upper area, thanks to those two future Pathfinders.

"So... Kids, are you still interested in joining the Pathfinders' ranks?" Alec started.

"Of course, dad. You've said it yourself; we were ingenious and useful, if not outright stubborn." Scott and Sarah answered. "Emphasize on the word 'stubborn'."

"Is there something wrong, dad?"

Alec cleared his throat, "Nothing important. If you're certain that you both wish to join us, then I can get your name to the Garson Training Center. You are allowed to take two or three of your friends to participate in the training." Alec finished his statement.

Scott glanced at his sister. "That means we have to put our full names, right? I mean, no nicknames, no initials or the like?" He felt somewhat uncomfortable at the thought of writing his full name in an official document, let alone saying it out loud. "Oh boy, you should be proud of it, just as I am proud of having my name listed in a very prestigious program for mankind." Alec tried to give words of inspiration to his son. Sarah glared at Scott with a mischievous smile.

"Scott McCall Ryder, human Pathfinder, Voyager of Andromeda, Seeker of the Remnants, do we need more?" Alec made a witty declaration for Scott, prompting the latter to hide his face in his hands, smiling at his father's sense of humor. "Hey, how about me?" Sarah half-jokingly asked for one.

"Alright, how about this; Sarah Argent Ryder, Rider of Raptors, Humanity's Best Alien Banger? Sounds great in front of the Asari crews, right?"

Sarah laughed amusingly at the nicknames. Truly, this kind of family gathering was the best moment the Ryders could share in their leisure time. Little did they know that somewhere out there, among the vast infinite sea of stars, a spacefaring species was observing the Arks, feeling curious and threatened at the sight of a sapient life-form that is not from Andromeda galaxy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I'm planning to continue this.**

 **Description? No description for you. Just read the freaking story.**

 **xxxx**

 _One month later..._

CHARGE! NOVA! CHARGE! NOVA! CHARGE! NOVA! CHARGE! NOVA! FLARE! SLASH!

Scott Ryder is training his fighting skills, or to be exact, his Vanguard skills. The holographic enemies, modeled after the Geth, didn't offer much difficulty for him aside from their sheer number. This allowed him to freely use his normally-unused biotic powers.

Long story short, the mother of both Scott and Sarah was a biotic, and so the twins were born with biotic potential as well. During his time of service in the Alliance Fifth Fleet, Scott was unfortunate enough to not be allowed to train his biotic skill, aside from the basic abilities such as Pull and Throw. It was a waste of talent, really, as Scott rarely got serious missions; all he did was either escorting important Alliance figures or guarding the Arcturus Station.

Of course, some pirates would try to invade Earth, but he never actually partake in all the craziness. So, a change of work and view (read: sleeping for 600 years until the Arks arrived to Andromeda) is a much, much desired prospect.

And there he is, practicing – no, _unleashing_ his biotic rage, and training a kind of high-powered Warp power he affectionately referred to as Flare.

As a Vanguard-class Pathfinder, Scott will need fast-firing weapons, and so he chose assault rifles and shotguns. Scott almost never uses pistols, everyone can use pistols but not shotgun and rifles, he reasoned. He seems to rely on his M6 Avenger more than his Scimitar shotgun, despite frequently Charging straight into the enemy, getting fairly close to their targeting range. But the most special thing is his melee weapon; a Western sword. Initially, Scott was trained with daggers, but as his proficiency increases, he began to learn how to use other melee weapon types. He ended up picking sword, as it gave him a greater edge on close quarter combat situation. Daggers became too short for him, and blunt weapons are too slow lightweight to do any real damage.

"Oooh, nice job, Scotty. I'll give you 95 out of 100. Next time, don't forget about your ammo reserves."

Sarah walks into the training arena, preparing for her session after Scott is done.

Scott, as if on cue, examines his assault rifle's ammunition and discovers that, during his excitement of ramming the hologram targets, he depleted nearly all of the ammo. Damn.

"Well, at least I'm still a better fighter than you." Scott said. Sarah shakes her head, "Corrections: you are a better biotic rammer than me. You know, I use Singularity, not Charge." She commented.

"Whatever. At least I don't waste my time with small guns."

His sister scoffs as she entered the now-vacated training arena. Scott gathers his equipment before moving out, giving Sarah time to focus on her duty. Of course, Sarah is a Sentinel, this is understandable considering her job as a Prothean Archeologist. Her time was spent travelling to remote places. Being mostly unprotected during those times, she would need to know how to utilize and repair machinery whenever needed, and to defend herself whenever perilous circumstances happen.

-0-0-0-0-

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

The twins are back in their quarters for lunch. Alec is once again out, having some... important things to handle. To keep things simple, they decided to just make an easy lunch, not that they are feeling lazy or whatever, it's just that they'll need to do a few things quickly. At 1400 hours, Lieutenant Cora Harper will have important briefing to share for the Hyperion's Pathfinder team.

"Alright, for starters, I was inquired to change my first name _a little bit_. So it's Sara now, not Sarah anymore." The girl tells her brother as they sit down around the dining table. "Sara, huh? Are you sure no one will mistake that as _Sera_?" "No, don't worry; they will mistake my name if they speak in Finland accent. No aliens speak in Finnish, you know." Scott nods in agreement and continue gulping down his lunch.

"You finished your training earlier than usual. I wonder what changed your mind."

"Exactly. Once you know how to carefully group your targets into one place, you can easily finish them off all at once." Sara answered her brother's comment as if the comment was a question.

"You're proudly smirking."

At this statement, Sara is mystified and quickly altered her expression to match a offended one. Scott is grinning wide, too wide actually. "Oh, what? No, of course not. Why would I smirk- I mean, It's not like I depend heavily on my biotics. I excel in tech skills, remember?" Regrettably, Scott is not convinced. "Oh, I get it. You're just teasing."

"I'm not." Scott said playfully, "Remember that one _certain_ time when you used your power to push me out of bed, so you can sleep on it while I slept on the floor?"

Both of them burst into laughter.

"Yeah, you were snoring like a bear, you didn't even realize you were on the floor until morning."

"See, you're much talented than you look." Scott gives her a playful punch to her shoulder. It appears that sharing jokes, both dry and sarcastic, in a tradition for the Ryders. It's no surprise that Alec, despite his serious stance, actually enjoys being around them. though he also expects the Ryder siblings to maintain a sense of professionalism at work. For Scott, being professional is pretty much as natural as breathing, but due to Sara's adventurous streak, being serious and calm isn't her strongest aspect.

After all, this is a new galaxy, one cannot simply be stoic and reserved without feeling a drive to explore the unknown, no matter how scary it might be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, for the rude introduction this platform gave to all of you in the previous chapter. The influx of new information from ME: Andromeda, plus a variety of comments from fellow Mass Effect followers nearly put me into a feeling of ecstasy.**

 **Anyway, just forget about it, and go read the newest chapter.**

 **xxxx**

 _Saturday, 0900 hours..._

"Ah, there you are, Scott and Sarah Ryder!"

Lieutenant Cora Harper spots the Ryder twins on her way to the hangar deck. Cora is wearing her formal attire, added with a passive expression.

Sara, still feeling sleepy and heavy-eyed, can only mutter "Yes, ma'am?" Scott, on the other hand, gives full attention to the lady like a soldier would. Now is definitely not the time to behave like a bunch of school kids.

"At ease, both of you. I'm here to inform you that you two will be under my command, and that our transportation vessel would be the Tempest. The newest frigate ship I showed to my colleagues two days ago. Your father will be the leader and I will act as his second-in-command. Our pilot is a Salarian named Kallo Jath. Please remember this briefing once you are ready to carry on with the mission." Cora informs them straightforward. It appears that the Tempest, dubbed the 'fastest spaceship of the fleet' will be their home for an undetermined amount of time.

Sara is thrilled at the idea of serving at the fleet's best exploration vessel, unlike Scott. To make it simple, Liam and Scott went observing the Tempest once its construction was completed. What bugged Liam was that the Tempest has no heavy armor or a main gun for protection, two sacrifices made in favor of ultimate speed. He described any ship without adequate armoring as strong as tissue paper. Meaning? Direct projectile hits to the Tempest will no doubt shatter it into pieces. Not really the best thing to be proud of, Liam added.

Scott snaps himself out when Cora speaks again.

"And for Miss Ryder, is it true that you altered your first name?"

"Yes ma'am, it was done for the sake of... professionalism. I mean, pronouncing 'Sarah' with the h sound gives a lazy impression for most people, so I had it turned into 'Sara'. Nothing important."

Cora nods, "Very well, please remind me should I forget what to call you." She bids goodbye to the twins before proceeding to her workplace.

A playful knock hits Sara's elbow. "You're not serious, right? Having a new identity for... what, efficiency?" Scott teases her. A naughty smirk appears in the girl's face. "Oh, come on little girl, don't deny it! May I remind you with the name Amarita?"

It was a false name Sara used when she tried to buy alcohol from the Citadel. The vendor, an Asari, paid no attention at Sara's young age and gave her what she asked. For the twins, it was the most hilarious thing ever. For Alec, however, it was a shameful act. The siblings had to endure three hours' worth of lecture from their father, who was appalled at the notion of his daughter using fake IDs to purchase objects. Scott used to reminisce that moment, preferably whenever Sara started to bring in liquors into the house.

"No, it was Ariana, get it? And I swear, this time it's legal. I have a new name, and I promise to never buy whiskey anymore." The young lady makes a declaration, earning her a snort. "Yeah, sure. Alien liquors are crappy anyway."

-0-0-0-0-

 _Some two hours later..._

"We are going to the Nexus!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"YES YES YES!

They are having a pillow fight in their bedroom. Old habits live long, it seems. Despite being twenty years old, both of them rarely leave behind their childhood lifestyles. Pillow fight is one of them.

A pillow flies straight into Scott's face, making him fall to his bed. Sara shouts in triumphant; if she wins the fight, they're going to take a visit to the Nexus, a smaller version of the Milky Way Citadel. It was planned to be the center hub of Andromeda's economy, business, and culture, and was designed to accommodate the intelligent spacefaring races of the new galaxy.

"Hey, not fair! I saw you using Throw to send the pillow at me!" Scott pouts. His sister giggles in mockery, "Well, we ARE throwing stuff at each other, so I got to show you how good I am in biotic." She answered while being innocent-looking. What a smartass.

"Oh yeah?!" Another pillow flies, but Sara catches it before being hit. She sticks her tongue out in jest.

The brother blows out in frustration. Of course Sara won't go alone. She successfully convinced Liam and PeeBee to come along to the station. The only one left is Scott. And he's one tough guest to invite. But now she won the pillow fight, and Scott have to do what she said, whether he likes it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, readers! This will officially be the last chapter of this unpopular fanfiction. This platform is very, very sorry but it won't make any fanfiction, Mass Effect or any other type, until a month later. So, just enjoy your time playing Mass Effect Andromeda and sharing your experience with other players, and whatever you do, DO NOT engage in the flaming and hateful conversation in Youtube comments about this game.**

 **I claim NO ownership of Mass Effect Andromeda or any of its characters, except for my OCs.**

 **xxxx**

 _Gaea 12, 0930 hours..._

This is the Ryder twins' second trip to the garden world, and honestly it is not a pleasant one. Remember the raptor-like beasts from before? Well, they were only scavenger animals, to say the least. Gaea 12, after extensive surveys and exploration by Alec Ryder's Pathfinder team, has been declared not suitable for colonization. Poisonous lavender-like flowers, big leathery-winged mammals living in the mountainous areas, and water containing sulfuric minerals too dangerous for the Milky Way colonists. Oh and the "best" one yet? Massive sea serpents patrolling the seas and lakes of the planet, preying on literally everything smaller than them. Lieutenant Harper even outright called it a "Death Planet" where everything subconsciously tries to kill each other.

For Sara, she had a field day chasing around a small white rodent, until said rodent ran straight into the jaws of a spider creature. Luckily the spider is weak against biotics, so her brother had his pleasure of Charging and Noving the bug until it exploded.

The action earned them some disciplinary words from their father. "I'm surprised both of you are still standing. Are you two AWARE of what you were doing?" Alec questions the twins aboard the Tempest, and for good reason; Sara and Scott returned to the Tempest half-covered in stinky goo, remains of the spider's gut. Liam and PeeBee found it hilarious, unlike Alec.

"Yes, dad." Both twins answer. Scott gives out a repulsive smell, even after spending an hour in the bathroom. "We just completed our not-so-brief survey of the planet. We proudly call this planet..."

"A Death World. Yes, Cora already presented that. I need no more confirmation." Alec briskly interrupts them. "I... forget it. You two springy young explorers will not go anywhere without proper supervision. Are we clear?" "Yes, dad." Sara and Scott once again repeated. Alec turns around without another word. He can see Liam trying to overhear their conversation, but he just waves it off.

That leaves ten other worlds potentially safe for colonization effort. Just when the explorers and scientists ready to announce this finding, another streak of bad luck happens; three other planets had been deemed inhospitable.

Habitat 3, Kaeko, is tidally locked to its red dwarf star. The planet generates huge lightning storms every three days and is populated by frightening arachnid lifeforms, the smallest insects are even as large as a dining table.

Habitat 6, Quiastra, turns out to be ice covered. A Pathfinder team from one of the Arks discovered that Quiastra has icy oceans, venomous reptiles, predatory plants, and generates windstorms which carry sharp particles. Although the planet holds dextro-amino life, the dangers presented make it unappealing.

And lastly, Habitat 10, also known as Chemanta. First sighted by the Tempest, the planet was thought to be similar to Illium (or so Sara thought). Further examination by the ship's crew revealed that the planet is too dry even for Krogans, holds much less water than Earth, and infested by seemingly parasitic invertebrates. With that, there are now only seven planets with high probability of sustaining life for the Milky Way races.

-0-0-0-0-

 _Chemanta, 1015 hours..._

"These humans, these Pathfinders... what are they exactly? And why are they here, in the sacred Blue Worm Cluster?"

"It matters not. They are invaders. They disrespect our beliefs and endangers the Imperial by their mere presence. They must be destroyed."

Corepheus and Archon are discussing the latest observation done by the Imperial's spy drones. The slender Kett is absorbed in his thoughts, while the tall, imposing Kett shows an expression of cold and callousness.

"Disrespect through their mere existence and arrival? You must be out of your mind." Corepheus voices his thoughts. He believes Archon, being in power over their species for too long, is becoming paranoid. "The holy faith dictates that we are to leave alone those unworthy of the Imperial's attention."

"And here these invaders are, encroaching the borders of the Imperium. Do you not believe that the faith allows us to exterminate _any_ possible danger to _our_ race?" The ruthless Kett snaps back. His voice is calm, but to the other one, it denotes hidden wrath and disgust. "Your bright mind overshadows your knowledge, brother. The Old Mothers firmly stated in their teachings that invaders are not welcomed to the Imperium. By all rights, extermination or enslavement is the only plausible response. Have you forgotten this?"

Corepheus turns around in anger. "Incorrect. Have YOU forgotten what their true wisdom was?!"

A sharp glare was all that Archon shows. Displeased, Corepheus turns away and marches out of the chamber. As he treads the numerous corridors, Corepheus reflects on what his comrade had done to his own people. Archon had manipulated the knowledge passed down from the Old Mothers and spread his lies throughout the Kett Imperium, turning te once-democratic and religious race into a xenophobic one hell-bent on destroying or enslaving life wherever they find it.

Bringing down Archon and his supporters would be difficult, if not outright impossible. But... with those Human explorers here, they might be able to turn the tide, allowing him to assume leadership once the shortsighted Kett is gone. If only Corepheus knows how to goad the Pathfinders and Archon's troops into tearing each other apart...

Yes, this idea might be possible to execute. All he needs are perfect timing and convincing revelation to the Humans. That should be enough for them to trust him.


End file.
